BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. ''WARNING: MATURE CONTENT '' Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: BriarClan is taken over by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan and is turned into part of the Fallen Empire. The old leader, Mistystar, who is turned into a slave and is tortured by Blackhawk, even forced to have his kits, tries to fight back to earn her Clan back, but is it too late? Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later 'Allegiances:' Leader: Mistystar: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) 'Empire Leader:' Owlsorrow(talon): Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's daughter. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Mistystar's daughter (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's son (Cotton) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Windpool: Beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes. Sister of Breezecloud of RunningClan. (Holly) Scorpionsting - Long haired dark gray, strikingly handsome tom with dark ocean blue eyes. Charming, slightly arrogant, and a gentlemen. (Shuckle) Birdtalon - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) − Radioactivesoul - Handsome gray tom with a black radioactive symbol on his chest and a black-tipped tail, paws, and ears. He has crackling green eyes flecked with amber and gold. A fierce fighter, strong, and very noble, and believes justice must always be fulfilled. (Holly) Apprentices: Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. (Vi) Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Lemonsplash's Kits: Tomkit: Smoky grey kit with yellowish amber eyes. (Cotton) Streakkit: Black and white she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Cotton) Blazekit: Tom that looks just like Tomstar. (Meadow) Dovekit: She-kit that looks just like Limesplash. (Meadow) Mistystar's Kits: Foxkit: Small dark ginger she-kit with a small pink nose and green eyes. (Cotton) Ferretkit: Light grey tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 ---- Owlsorrow snarled. "I'm not sure you'd want it." He said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What I want doesn't matter to me," Birdpaw mewed calmly, "As I said, this clan is what matters to me." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. 02:27, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt grumbled as he picked up some cobwebs, brought them over to Whitefalcon and Whitepool, and set them down. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool thanked Grasspelt and gently applied the cobwebs, eying Birdpaw and Onesorrow worriedly. --It's Holly, Bae 02:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt glanced back at the looming fight, rolled his eyes, and went back to collect more cobwebs. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 13:29, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow dug his claws into Birdpaw's shoulders. "You might never want to disrespect me again, she-cat." He growled in her face and started for the dens. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 14:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool smirked. "Sorry, next time we'll look for someone who deserves respect." She purred. --It's Holly, Bae 14:37, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt swiped a few cobwebs off of the bush and padded back over to the scene. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 15:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw screeched a battle cry, and leaped on Owlsorrow's back, clawing at it. "Think I'll give up that easily?!" She snarled. 16:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool lunged at Owlsorrow, shredding his ears. "Coward!" She hissed at him. "You call yourself a raper! Ha!" --It's Holly, Bae 16:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fuming, Grasspelt set down the cobwebs. He hated watching fighting more than actually fighting. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovekit opened her eyes and looked around the nursery. "Hello" she said while her eyes adjusted to the light. Lemonsplash purred as her kit atemped to walk.Dovekit fell on her paws as she tried to walk. It's just dancing Mama 19:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt glanced at the nursery, hearing Dovekit, and then focused back onto the fight. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 19:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow snarled and scratched Birdpaw across the face. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt looked on, wondering if he should jump in as well. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw blinked, shaking the blood off her vision, and smacked him in the face with her claws unsheathed. 00:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Weak." Owlsorrow mewed to Birdpaw. "Not even with claws." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw twitched, and grappled his neck, kicking his legs harshly, her claws outstretched as much as they could. 00:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow rolled over, trying to crush Birdpaw under his weight. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:57, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool smirked. "Hey Owlsorrow, you sure you a raper? Maybe you should go train with the she-kits." (Oh, burn lol) --It's Holly, Bae 01:01, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw's whiskers twitched, and she put her hindlegs upwards, digging her claws into his back. 01:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow paused to look at Windpool. "You mean those cats of my Clan we call Killers." He grinned and bit down on Birdpaw's tail. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Awww, that hurts." Birdpaw mocked, and kicked him in the face. 01:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow growled and sunk his claws into Birdpaw's back. ... Whitefalcon grunted in pain, blood still pooling on the ground. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:11, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw bared her teeth, and ducked out from under him, and head-butted him harshly. I'm going to have a headache after that...''She thought, shaking her head a bit. 01:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "This is pointless..." Grasspelt muttered. "Unneeded bloodshed for a lost cause." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:14, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Exactly! You have lost and we have won." Owlsorrow told them, silently fighting a headache. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw blinked, ''Yeah that's right... Get a head-ache. Birdpaw huffed, and took a running start, and smashed into his side. 01:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt sighed, and unsheathed his claws. "Might as well fight, I guess. I'm evil when I need to be." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool pressed cobwebs to Whitefalcon, stopping the blood. "We never lose, as long as we have hope. Besides, you couldn't rape a leaf, you or any of your friends. I have nothing to fear here." Windpool sneered. --It's Holly, Bae 01:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shaking slightly, Grasspelt looked up, smiling evily. One of his eyes was now blue, and the tuft above his eyes had turned a bright golden. He began to slowly prowl towards the fight, as if he was hypnotized by his carnal lust for blood. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow snorted. "This is a useless disagreement." He snarled and went back to his den. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 16:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt began to pad after Owlsorrow, growling, but stopped himself at the den entrance. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 16:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw shook herself out, she flicked her tail back and forth, but didn't pursue Owlsorrow. 16:56, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool gently picked up Whitefalcon and carried him to the medicine den. She set him on a nest and grabbed various herbs. "Here. Comfrey will heal any bruising or broken bones, and I mixed goldenrod with dock to heal your wounds. Oh, and I have dried oak leaf for infection stopping." She chewed everything up and fed him the comfrey, then she applied the dock, goldenrod, and oak leaf mixture to his wounds. Then she curled around him, licking his cheek. --It's Holly, Bae 20:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt tuft and eye returned to normal, and he shook his head frantically, and went to go get a drink. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Windpool." Whitefalcon purred quietly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) --- Grasspelt lapped the cool water from a puddle just outside camp. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw stretched, and narrowed her eyes. 23:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Feeling calmer, Grasspelt padded back into camp. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow padded out from the den again. "This is a stupid, pathetic Clan." He grumbled. (Anyone can start it.) ... Darkflower flicked her tail and nodded in agreement I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:33, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt narrowed his eyes, and began to pad toward Owlsorrow, his tuft and eyes changing once again. "What did you say, friend? ''Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash looked around the nursery. Her kits needed to be safe, No matter what else, Her kits and her mate. .... Ivystream growled as she watched Owlsorrow being insluted by this stuiped BriarClan cat. It's just dancing Mama 00:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt gritted his teeth and unsheathed his claws. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Do you have a problem with your leader." Darkflower snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I like it when my leaders aren't FallingClan mouse-brains and are instead somewhat intelligent. I think we all know which trait you possess." Grasspelt snarled, then smirked. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw just rolled her eyes, her head was still slightly pounding from the headsmash she gave Owlsorrow. She mocked, "Oh, I don't have a problem with him, it's only when acts like a self-righteous bully, that's when I have a problem." She flicked her tail angrily at Darkflower. 00:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt narrowed his eyes and raised his haunches, ready to fight. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkflower tackled Grasspelt to the ground and showed him her claws, dangerously. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Whitefalcon" Windpool purred. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you." She murmured. --It's Holly, Bae 00:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw jumped back, unsure if Grasspelt needed help or not, she arched her back, also showing her claws. 00:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt spat in Darkflower's face. "That's all? I expected more such a ''fierce and scary FallingClan cat." He said sarcastically. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkflower snarled and tore Grasspelt's throat out with ease. .. "I...love...you, too." Whitefalcon sighed weakly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ivystream growled angryly at the cats and began to make her way towards the weak cats of BrairClan. It's just dancing Mama 01:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw noticed Ivystream, and stepped in her way. 01:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkflower looked up from Grasspelt's corpse and tackled Birdpaw. "Not today, kit." ''She snarled, smiling. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ivystream jumped Oakbranch. She growled and dug her glaws deep into Oakbranch's legs. It's just dancing Mama 01:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw laughed, "Not today? How about no tomorrow?" She hissed, digging her claws at her attackers underbelly. 01:20, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- A dark gray, strikingly handsome longhaired tom with sea blue eyes padded into camp, surprised by the actions. "Uh...I heard there was a Clan to join?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oakbranch gasped in surprise and struggled to get away. ... Darkflower's eyes widened and she looked down at her belly. ... Mistystar padded from her kits carefully and took the new tom behind a tree. "Today is not the best of days. It isn't always like this." She said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ivystream leaned down and bit into Oakbranch's throat. Killing him with a single blow. It's just dancing Mama 01:29, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw finally kicked Darkflower away from her. She got up quickly, and shook herself off. 01:30, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow screamed in fury, padded over to Ashfang, and shreded the tom, until Ashfang was no more. ... Echoflight's eyes got wide and she tackled Ivystream to the ground. "Not in my Clan." She snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- The new tom nodded. "Alright, would you like me to fight on behalf of your Clan?" He asked. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool purred. "Sleep now, and I will be here when you wake. You need rest. It's been an...interesting day." --It's Holly, Bae 01:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw walked up to Darkflower, tail flicking from side to side, "Are you going to call me a kit again?" She growled, claws still unsheathed. 01:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- The new tom looked over at the fight. "My name is Scorpion, by the way." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:47, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Echoflight killed Ivystream quickly and padded away from the body. ... Owlsorrow looked around in horror, he was the only FallingClan cat left. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion padded over to Owlsorrow. "It seems you're the bad one?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:51, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw shrugged, and turned to Owlsorrow, "So, that was interesting." She said calmly 01:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool screwed her eyes shut at the sound of the fight, then stood. "Be right back." She whispered to Whitefalcon. She exited the den and stalked over. --It's Holly, Bae 01:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "But...but we won." Owlsorrow said, horrified. "We owned you." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:56, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, you win some and you lose some." Birdpaw mewed calmly. She was standing in front of him now. Her eyes narrowed. 01:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool stalked up to Owlsorrow. "Oh, dear, I almost feel sorry for you." She purred and stalked up to him. "Not so strong now, are you?" She purred, but in her eyes, there was pity. "Too much hate...too much death. If you were smart, you would leave." She muttered to him, then stepped aside so he could flee. --It's Holly, Bae 01:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion just looked on. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Ease up, Windpool." Echoflight muttered. "Even if we hate him, he just lost Clanmates, his family." .. Owlsorrow's eyes looked haunted, but he simply padded over to Puddlewhisker. "You've made a promise." He said, horsely. .. Puddlewhisker glanced at Lemonsplash and their kits. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 16:55, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw flicked her tail back and forth. 17:02, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool winced, feeling bad for him. --It's Holly, Bae 17:04, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion looked over the other cats in BrairClan, thinking if it would be worth it to join the Clan. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool went back into the medicine den and laid down next to Whitefalcon. --It's Holly, Bae 19:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Looking around, he saw how brave the BriarClan cats were in the face of takeover, and he began to admire that fact. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 19:42, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker nodded quietly. "A promise." .. Owlsorrow nodded curtly and padded out of the camp, Puddlewhisker close behind. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Hey Cotton, Can Dovekit go with Puddlewhisker?) Lemonsplash eyes watered. "Go ahead" she said with a sad face. As Dovekit attemped to make her way over to her father. "Can I come too?" she asked. It's just dancing Mama 19:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw looked around, ears flicking. 20:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion shifted his paws and gave his chest a quick lick. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Will you be joining us, Scorpion?" Mistystar asked. .. Puddlewhisker nodded to his daughter. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion nodded, holding his head high. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool closed her eyes and pressed close to Whitefalcon, as if he could protect her from anything. She fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, her tail resting on his. --It's Holly, Bae 21:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion wondered what his warrior name would be. He hoped it would match him well and be creative. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovekit smiled and ran up to her father. "Thank you!" she said before turning to her mother. "I'll see you soon mother." It's just dancing Mama 21:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mistystar nodded and padded to the front of the Clan. "Let all cats gather for a Warrior ceremony." She called out. ... "Bye Dovekit." Tomkit (the Great ;)) called to his sister. ... Whitefalcon purred. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:43, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion continued on with his regal stance, his long gray fur blowing in the breeze. He looked extremely handsome and well-built. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw looked up at Mistystar. 21:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Scorpion, do you promise to follow the rules of BriarClan and vow to protect your Clan as long as you live?" Mistystar asked the rogue. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:04, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpion nodded. "Yes, I do." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Scorpionsting. Welcome to the Clan." Mistystar purred. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting smirked, and nodded in acceptance. "I thank you." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw nodded at the new warrior. 22:12, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Birdpaw. Do you promise to follow the rules of BriarClan and protect your Clan?" Mistystar asked the apprentice. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool whimpered in her sleep --It's Holly, Bae 22:17, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw mewed, "I do." 22:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "From now on you will be known as Birdtalon." Mistystar called out. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon only blinked, and then nodded. 22:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting smiled at his fellow new warrior. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The meeting is now over." Mistystar told the Clan. ... "Hello Scorpionsting," Silverlake purred to the new Clan cat. "Welcome to BriarClan." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting turned around to smile at the she-cat, but stopped when he saw her wings. "Uh..." He said, gaping. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake extended her wings, confused, then pulled them close to her, noticing that he had probably never seen wings on a cat. "Oh...um...yeah, there are a few of us with those." Silverlake replied shyly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting still looked confused, and began to back away. "I...I gotta go get a drink..." He said, before padding away to just outside camp. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:56, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake put her ears down, disappointed that she scared away the new cat, but she was sort of used to not making friends. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool whimpered in her sleep, quietly at first, then louder. --It's Holly, Bae 22:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting found himself outside the camp, breathing heavy. ''That...that freak! He thought, confused and terrified. Putting his head down, he thoughtfully lapped some water from the puddle. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 22:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake padded out of camp, maybe some hunting could clear her mind. ... "Is something wrong, Windpool?" Whitefalcon asked. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 23:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting saw Silverlake walking out of camp, and he crept into the bushes, waiting for her to pass. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool awoke with a start. "Huh? Oh, it's fine. Just a dream." She said breezily. "Feeling better?" She asked him. --It's Holly, Bae 23:11, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake padded away until she was in a clearing. She sat down, wrapped her tail around her paws and looked around. .. "A little." Whitefalcon said quietly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 23:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting hesitated, and then slowly went back into camp, visibly spooked. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:20, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon raised an eye-brow at Scorpionsting, confused. 23:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Good." Windpool said. "If you need anything, ask me." She closed her eyes again and twined her tail with his. --It's Holly, Bae 23:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- A bird landed in a nearby tree. Silverlake pushed off the ground, extended her strong wings, and joined the small robin. .. "Of course." Whitefalcon purred. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 23:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting looked at Birdpaw. "How many of those winged freaks are there in this Clan?" He asked rather loudly. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:37, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:BriarClan